Vincent's Ghost Chapter 2
by Dark Yami the Thrid
Summary: Lizzie is a wake and Vincent can hear voices talking about him.


_**Vincent's Ghost**_

Lizzie was sitting at home a few days before Christmas, for a while now she was feeling quite lonely. It wasn't the fact that her boyfriend Brian had been ignoring her it was because the man she was truly in love with had no idea about her real feelings. It all started about six months ago with three small and yet powerful words. She had heard his feelings and yet he didn't know that she had heard them. Lizzie couldn't bear the way things were currently, so she decided that she needed to put an end to this. It was time to call him; it was time to call Vincent. Lizzie got up and went to the phone and called Vincent. It was a few seconds before he picked up, when Vincent did pick up he sounded a bit annoyed, "Yeah what do you want if this is a prank call I'm busy" Vincent said over the phone.

Lizzie was a little taken back when he answered the phone "Oh er if you're busy I can call back later" she replied.

There was a little bit of noise coming from the other end of the phone, it sounded as if Vincent had dropped the phone but then he said "no no no it's my fault I'm sorry I spoke to you like that I was just annoyed with some brat online, anyway how are you Lizzie?".

Lizzie took a second to think but then she found the courage to ask Vincent out tomorrow, Vincent said he wasn't able to but would be free the day after. Lizzie knew that it would be Christmas Eve that day but somehow it felt perfect and after they arranged the when and where they talked for a little bit longer. Then Vincent asked how things were going between her and Brian, Lizzie knew whatever she could say would be a lie so she decided to tell him she had to go. When she hung up she felt a little silly after all she could have just told him over the phone and yet she would rather tell him in person the whole truth. Lizzie thought about it for a while she knew that she would have to make another phone call and this time to her boyfriend Brian, she knew she would have to speak with him first before she would speak to Vincent and so when she spoke to him she told him to meet him an hour before so she called tell him the truth.

A few days later Lizzie was waiting for Brain, it was cold outside and like always he was late. She had her big red jacket on as well as her yellow mittens, dark green jeans, long brown shoes and in her short red hair was a yellow bow. After a small while Brian turned up, his normal scruffy black hair was coved in a brown woolly hat; he had a dark purple coat on as well some black jeans with some white shoes.

"So why did you call me out here today on this freaking cold day, and it better had been important" said Brian rudely.

Lizzie tried to gather up the courage to speak and then said "Brian this isn't working out between us I think we should see other people".

Brian laughed out loud, Lizzie looked at him with a confused look on her face, she wasn't sure what was so funny. Then Brian stopped laughing.

"That's a good one, what did you really call me out here for?" he asked.

Lizzie shook her head, she took a big breath and then said "It's not a joke it's true that I've been feeling lonely lately more then I should be, your never around when I need you and I've been having feelings for someone else for a while".

Before she could finish what she was saying Brian started laughing again but this time he put his hands on her shoulders and started squeezing hard.

"YOU THINK THIS IS OVER? HEH HEH THIS IS OVER WHEN I SAY IT IS YOU GOT THAT, YOUR MY GIRLFRIEND TILL I SAY SO" he shouted at her.

Lizzie tried to push him away and then when she was able to free her shoulders she had tears forming in her eyes from the pain and the shock she was getting from Brian. Somehow she managed to get her courage and kissed Brian on the cheek "Goodbye" she said.

Brian just stood there and Lizzie just walked off, now then ever she needed to see Vincent she always felt safe with him and now she just needed that feeling. Lizzie got to the zebra crossing, there was only a yellow car coming towards her but out of nowhere Lizzie felt a small shove on her back and went towards the car and then there was nothing.

Lizzie suddenly found herself in a cold dark place, she had no idea where she was or what had happened. She remembered the shove and then the car getting closer but afterwards she had no idea.

"Hello" she shouted but to no avail.

She looked around but she could see no one and nothing and it was colder then where she was before. Lizzie started walking around, she found that her legs felt heavy but she kept on walking hoping she could find out where she was and maybe away out. After what seemed an hour of walking Lizzie was feeling scared, alone and worse of all it seemed to be getting colder. Another hour seemed to have passed, Lizzie started crying, she was tired and a afraid. It didn't seem to matter how far she walked she didn't seem to be getting any further away then she was before. Finally she just fell to the floor crying. Then after what seemed like hours of hugging her knees a bright light appeared and suddenly someone was standing in front of her with their back to her. Whoever it was had blonde hair, a red jumper on, black jeans, a blue scarf and black trainers. It took a second for Lizzie to recognise who it was when she did she shouted his name "VINCENT".

He didn't turn around, Lizzie ran towards him but found that he phased right through him and when she turned around he was gone. She fell to her knees and covered her eyes whilst sobbing but then a hand appeared in front of her she looked up a saw a familiar looking smile. She grabbed his hand and got up whilst quickly brushing away her tears. His hand felt soft and warm even though where she was felt cold, "Where are we Vincent?" she asked him.

He didn't reply, instead he simply pointed forward and started walking, Lizzie didn't dare let go of his hand and walked with him. Vincent didn't stop walking and Lizzie refused to let go of his hand, they walked for what seemed like an hour until Vincent simply disappeared suddenly. Lizzie looked around but couldn't see him anywhere and she was about to panic when a hand was put on her shoulder and turned her around she saw Vincent. He leaned in and then kissed her on the lips, his lips felt warm, which then made her whole body feel warm and then everything, became bright and then just as quickly she found herself looking up at what appeared to be some lights. Her vision was a little blurry and then she heard a voice.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY BIG SIS" said the voice quite loudly.

She didn't quite recognise the voice but it did seem Familiar and then another voice spoke that seemed Familiar.

"Wait you can see me?"It asked.

Lizzie tried to look for the sources of the two voices but she still found that her eye sight blurry, she could see the figures and yet couldn't make who they were or even where she was.

""YES I CAN SEE YOU, YOU SICK PERVERT" shouted the first voice.

Lizzie wasn't sure what was going on, she had a small headache and she wasn't sure if it was because of the voices or not but she was sure they weren't helping.

"no I er I urm I'm not a pervert I just I er" said the second voice.

It sounded like the second person was trying to defend themselves but were making a bad job of it and they must have known it as well as they ran towards what looked like a window to Lizzie. Then everything seemed to become clear and Lizzie thought she saw Vincent jump out the window and the other person who chased him appeared to be her little sister Sophie who was holding a vase of tulips. Sophie looked out the window and looked puzzled when she brought her head back in the room.

"Sophie?" said Lizzie.

When she had said that Sophie dropped the Vase and Lizzie heard it smashed on the floor. Sophie had come over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Lizzie Lizzie can you hear me?" she asked.

Then Sophie ran towards a door and started calling for a doctor.

"What happened?" asked Lizzie.

Elsewhere not too far from where Lizzie was Bobby and Vincent where floating in the sky talking about what had happened to them in the last hour.

"Ok spill, what just happened in there Skippy?" Bobby asked Vincent.

Vincent thought back, explaining seemed hard to do he wasn't even sure himself what had happened but he did his best. Afterwards Bobby rubbed his head and like Vincent appeared to be confused and then he got himself together.

"Ok first I have told you before now entering people's dreams can be dangerous after all dreams tie into people's personalities, one wrong action or words could change it and that isn't fair you know. Second she was in a coma I didn't think that was even possible so how did you do that?" he said.

Vincent shook his head and shrugged.

"I didn't know you couldn't do it and I only did it to see if I could help her in some way, Bobby you have to understand I still love her I couldn't just float by and do nothing I had to help her, what would you have done if you saw someone you loved about to die wouldn't you help them in some way?" he asked him.

Bobby sighed and simply said "Look Skippy (Vincent Glared to which Bobby smirked) sorry Vincent I mean I get it and all trust me I know but you can't always save them, I myself tried to save my someone special but being dead like you I couldn't do anything but watch him die in the end and it's not something I want for you" said Bobby.

There was a small silence and then Vincent Spoke "Who was he?"

"He was my ... no never mind it's not important, by the way I have to ask how did you do that trick where you sort of came into living existence?" he asked.

Vincent shrugged he really wasn't sure how that even happen or when it happened. He remembered being able to feel his heart beat which he knew should be impossible and yet he could remember the pain he felt back in that hospital room.

"And what was with that yelling outside the hospital man you sort of looked out of it you didn't even seem to respond when I was shaking you" Bobby said.

"I have no idea what happen at all, I remember that it was cold and everything was dark and it felt like I was dreaming or something" he replied.

It was the strangest place he had been, when he was first there inside Lizzie's dream world he couldn't feel the cold but when he was there the second time he could feel it all around him.

"Had this been what Lizzie been feeling for almost three years?" he thought.

It took Vincent a second or two remember the whole reason he was even at that hospital, Lizzie's pulse and for some reason he couldn't feel it anymore.

"Wait what happened to Lizzie's pulse?" he asked Bobby.

"I have no idea; it just vanished on the spot I haven't seen anything like that, that's when I poked my head in to see what happened, you didn't seem to notice me and well i just sort of sat back and watched the show" he laughed as he said it.

"Can we go back and check?" asked Vincent.

Bobby nodded and they both headed back to the Hospital and into Lizzie's room, where they both saw that Lizzie was up and wake and a doctor checking up on her. When Sophie walked in and sat by Lizzie's bed Vincent tried to hide but Sophie couldn't see him.

"I've called up Mum and Dad there on their way and they are bringing up some things some books mostly, I think Sleeping Beauty, Charmed Life, heck I think mum's bringing your old year book she's just excited (Sophie becomes teary eyed) and me too" said Sophie.

The Doctor finished his check up, he wrote some things down on his chart and then he smiled and said "Well everything seems fine to me try to get some rest and I will be back later when your parents get here and I must say it truly is a miracle that you woke up when you did and at the very least you must have a guardian angel of some kind my dear."

Sophie thought about the Blonde guy that was in here and wondered if he was some kind of guardian angel but then she pictured him kissing Lizzie and shouted out "NO WAY NOT THAT GUY."

Everyone including Vincent and Bobby stared at her, Bobby burst into giggles when he heard that Sophie's face turned red when she noticed the Doctor and Lizzie staring at her.

"*cough* When then Miss Sophie please try to keep your excitement down if you could I want my patient to get some rest if possible" with that the Doctor left the room.

"So she really is ok, I'm glad but I wonder what happened" Vincent said.

Vincent caught him smirking, "What, why are you smirking its creepy" he asked.

Bobby laughed a little at this, "You really don't get it do you, I wonder why she woke up" he said.

"You know but won't tell me is that it?" he asked.

Bobby nodded at this, "Maybe I know or at least I can sort of picture the more romantic version" he said.

"Ahhh come on tell me why, you can call me Skippy if you like" Vincent said.

"Ha I call you Skippy regardless permission Skippy, anyway let's just say think Fairy Tale ending" laughed Bobby.

"Fairy Tale Ending, like that helps me out like I read any" sighed Vincent.

"Well maybe if you did you would know, anyway shouldn't we disappear for a bit just in case you decide to pop right back into living existence again right in front of her again and then have fun explaining it" as he said it Bobby was point at Sophie.

Both Vincent and Bobby phased out of the room, Sophie was still sitting by Lizzie's bed and had been talking to her.

"So how are you feeling?" she asked her.

"A little drowsy I guess, it feels like I just got up from a long nap or something" she replied.

Sophie smiled it was nice to hear her sister again after so long.

"Did the Doctor tell you how long you were out for?" asked Sophie.

Lizzie nodded her head, "Close to three years I know that I mean they couldn't really hide how long my hair was compared to how it was before that and the doctor had a watch on which also displayed the date on it so when I saw that it wasn't too hard to figure out how long I was out for" Lizzie said.

Lizzie sighed a bit and then added "So I was wondering if Vincent had ever visited me once whilst I've been here?"

Sophie couldn't remember who Vincent was and she couldn't picture his face, "I can't remember anyone called Vincent ever coming up to see you, who was he?"

"You know who he is, I use to play with him a lot as a child at the park, we went to the same high school you know he help save us six months ago..... well I mean six months before the accident" said Lizzie.

Sophie thought about it she did remember someone from back then and yet she still couldn't picture his face at all.

"I think I know who you're talking about but I just can't remember what he looks like but I don't remember hearing him come up I'm afraid. A few of your friends from school came up a few times for the first few months but for the most parts it's been mostly family" Said Sophie.

"Oh I see, you said mum might be bringing down a year book of mine if she does and if I point him out you couldn't help locate him I just need to tell him something" asked Lizzie.

Sophie Nodded, "I can try but I shouldn't over excite you yet you know that right, now I need a drink is there anything I can get you?" asked Sophie.

Lizzie smiled and shook her head, then Sophie got up and left the room and started heading down to the vending machines when she passed another patients room. It was a little girl in a bed with her mother sitting by her reading aloud from a big book of fairy tales.

"Ok what do you want me to read to you next?" the mother asked the little girl.

She passed the girl the book; she took one quick look at and pointed at one of the stories in the index, the mother smiled and nodded.

"I should have know it would be that one again it is your favourite after all" said the mother.

The girl smiled happily at this, "Of course it is mummy, isn't it just romantic that that the handsome prince awakens the beautiful princess from a deep slumber with true loves first kiss" said the little girl.

Sophie chuckled at this a little and started walking again but then a thought entered her head, "wait a minute the handsome prince? deep slumber? , a beautiful princess? and true loves first kiss it couldn't be could it" she wondered.

Then she once again pictured the unknown blonde man kissing her Sister and in some strange way made sense. Then Sophie shook her head there was no way that could be right she thought and she still wasn't sure at what she saw and no one else seemed to have seen this blonder man and so assumed that she had seen things. When Sophie finally got back to Lizzie's room she had found that her parents had turned up or at the very least dropped some stuff of and were now of talking to a doctor somewhere. Lizzie was browsing a year book when Sophie entered.

"I found him, I found Vincent Taylor" said Lizzie.

Sophie took a look at the picture and almost spat out the drink she was drinking when she saw Vincent's picture. For the guy Lizzie was now pointing at in the year book was the same guy she had seen that day kissing Lizzie before she awoken.

Lizzie most have sense something was wrong because she then said "Are you ok, you have coke dripping from your mouth."

Sophie didn't dare tell her what had happened, she wasn't sure she believed it herself, "I'm just popping out for some air" she said.

Sophie left the room and tried to make sense of the madness that had accrued that day and no matter how she tried Sophie just couldn't work it out. She headed down to the lobby area, the whole thing gave her a headache. But she was more determined to help Lizzie look for Vincent so she could work out what was going on.

Floating high above the hospital were Vincent and Bobby, for Vincent so many things that he had wondered these past 2 and a bit years had finally cleared up and yet he was still more confused than ever now. How was it that Lizzie had awoken, was this a part of fate after all what would have happened had he not returned today would she have died and become a ghost? All of this kept buzzing around his head and the more he thought about it the more interesting it seemed to him.

"So then what will you be doing now then?" asked Bobby.

The answer didn't take long to think up, "I want to stay around for a bit just to see what happens you know, what about you?" he said.

"Do you really need to ask at this point, I'm staying of course just to make sure you don't do anything too stupid of course" Bobby said with a smile.

Vincent Smirked but he was glad to know he would stick around, despite knowing him close to three years Vincent knew very little about Bobby yet and was determined to learn more about him. But before he could ask him anything everything seemed to go dark and cold again.

"What the.... not again." He thought.

A loud beeping noise could be heard again in the distance and a few voices could be heard.

"Everything seems to be normal with him but his brain activity seems to be up" said one of the voices.

"And is that good Doctor?" said another one.

Vincent tried looking around for the source of the voices and again could see no one.

"Well he isn't out of the woods yet but if this keeps up there may yet be some hope" the first voice said.

"Is someone there?" asked Vincent.

"Did you hear that he mumbled Doctor, baby it's me mummy can you hear me Vincent dear?" asked the voice.

"Mum?" said Vincent.

"Oh wake up dear" the voice seemed to sob.

"Skippy can you hear me?" asked Bobby.

"Huh?" said Vincent.

Suddenly the darkness and coldness were gone and he was back outside with Bobby floating in the air.

"What happened, ahh my head hurts" said Vincent.

"I don't know about your head again it would be impossible to feel pain as a ghost but you just froze again and started mumberling to yourself again" Bobby explained.

Vincent was rubbing his head, he then thought he heard his mum and yet he knew that would be impossible as well.

"I think I might be home sick or something like it, I thought I heard my mother" said Vincent.

"Your Mother?" asked Bobby

Vincent shook his head and sighed, "Never mind it's not important" he said.

Both Vincent and Bobby floated back down into the hospital to check up on Lizzie, they just hoped that Vincent wouldn't become sold again during their visit. When they entered Lizzie's room they saw a nurse asking both of Lizzie's parents to leave the room so that Lizzie could get some rest. As everyone left the room Vincent turned to Bobby.

"Do you think we should leave the room too?" he asked.

Bobby Shrugged, "It's up to you" Bobby replied.

"I can see you, you do know that right Vincent" said Lizzie.

Vincent floated there in shock and turned towards Lizzie, who then smiled at him.


End file.
